McKinley's King and Queen
by Brett Pierce
Summary: Blaine is a badass jock at WMHS. Brittany is HC. They're the school's king and queen and so to speak. Every cheerio wants a piece of Blaine but he only have eyes for his"queen". They fuck in the janitor's closet and later on after Blaine wins with his team he goes to cheerios locker room and tells his girl that he's hard and he wonders if she want's to go home to his place.


**McKinley's King and Queen**

A lot of things doesn't make sense to Brittany: Why does the cricket that sings her to sleep not know any other song but "Baby Got Back"?

Breakfast is another thing - is it salty or sweet? Why do they call him Dr. Pepper if he's not good for you.

How does Lord Tubbington keep smuggling cigars into the house?

The only thing that makes complete sense to her is Blaine. Instead of feeling confused and like she doesn't really understand anything, she knows everything about her boyfriend. She knows that every morning he'll pick her up at seven forty sharp with a mini-box of Lucky Charms and Hot Chocolate. She knows that he purposely serenades her every chance he gets just to piss off Rachel. She knows that he reads her textbooks of the classes he doesn't take just to explain her homework to her. She knows that whenever he goes on vacation he brings back three shirts, one for her, two for Lord T and Charity.

"Good morning." Brittany chirped and leaned over to kiss Blaine quickly.

He managed a small smile but she could tell he was pissed beyond belief.

"Did Lord Tubbington steal your cigars?" Brittany asked.

"I caught Maria trying to put razor blades in her weave and I sliced my hand up." Blaine growled. Brittany was equally concerned and turned on when she noticed the bandage wrapped around his palm.

"I can take notes for you. I brought my red crayons today. Do you want Jazzberry Jam or Razzmatazz? I lent Tina my Purple Mountain's Majesty yesterday." She said.

"Do you have Sunburnt Cyclops? He asked and grinned, white teeth gleaming charmingly at her enthuastic nod. He suddenly caught sight of her tiara, perched on top of her curled hair.

"Nice ice, Queen." Blaine said.

"I'm not cold." Brittany stated. She was pretty sure it was almost summer, but she still didn't know how to read a calendar.

"Your tiara." He explained.

"Oh, I wanted to show off how awesome I am. Quinn might give me lice, though.

I should probably give her one so she doesn't get really mad at me. Can we stop at the dollar store?" She asked.

Junior Prom had been held on Friday and it had been awesome because she and Blaine ended up leaving early to fuck against Rachel's locker. She still had a bruise shaped like a combination lock under her left shoulder blade.

It was so worth it in her opinion. They had come back later only to be handed their crowns and scepters by a confused looking Figgins.

They arrived at school with time to spare, time they usually spent making out in the back of Blaine's car. But this time they went into the school early, hoping to catch Rachel at the perfect time.

It was only a few seconds of walking into the hallway that they heard Rachel's scream.

Blaine smothered a laugh at her horrified face. After filling a condom, Brittany had rubbed it all over Rachel's locker as a joke.

"THERE IS SEMEN ON MY LOCKER! SOMEONE GET THE JANITOR!" She screamed for everyone to hear. Brittany looked around at the witnesses, all laughing freely at the Jewish girl's reaction. Finn stood a few feet away, struck dumb. But that was mostly his normal expression.

"You're a genius babe." Blaine whispered in her ear. Brittany liked the way his breath tickled her neck. It was almost as much of a turn-on as when he kisses her neck.

"All right, everyone get to class!" Mr. Schuester yelled as he came upon the scene. Brittany and Blaine pouted but walked to their first period.

Their favorite janitor closet was across from Rachel's locker and they would never be able to get past their Spanish teacher.

They took their seats in English reluctantly.

Brittany always ended up taking naps during class and Blaine would help her learn the material later. Blaine always called her a genius but he was the smartest guy she knew.

He would have been in AP English if not for the fact that he was already taking AP Calculus and AP History. He thought too many classes would overwhelm him along with Glee and Football.

Resting her chin in the palm of her hand, Brittany surveyed the rest of the class. Kurt was texting his dolphin boyfriend and obviously not paying attention. He was probably as smart as Blaine. Her boyfriend absentmindedly flipped through the pages of their required reading that he had finished days ago.

Brittany suddenly knew how to make his boredom go away. She slowly slipped her hand off the table and onto her boyfriend's leg. He glanced at her in interest when she began stroking his thigh. She sent him an innocent, blank look. He knew something was up though.

She noticed the slight discomfort on his face as he hardened from her touch. She loved that he was a teenage guy and could get it up within seconds. She knew no one could satisfy her like Blaine could.

Blaine choked on his next breath when Brittany suddenly groped his bulge. Brittany internally smirked in satisfaction at his reaction and squeezed lightly. To everyone else she looked like she always did during class: sleepy and uncomprehending. She grew more daring and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out through the slit in his underwear. Luckily the placement of the desk prevented anyone else from seeing this. Blaine moaned just loudly enough to catch the teacher's attention.

"Is everything alright over there Mr. Anderson?" the teacher asked with a suspicious look and raised eyebrow.

"I'm feeling a bit sick. Can I go to the nurse?" Blaine asked. He looked the part with his flushed face and rapid breathing. The teacher nodded, believing him, but Kurt shot them a knowing look. Whatever, they just slushie him if they hear he tells anyone.

"Can I go to the bathroom? I need to check on the leprechauns that live behind the toilets. They get upset when people don't wash their hands." Brittany asked. The class shot her a disbelieving look. She wondered if they could tell she was lying - she wasn't going to _that_ bathroom. It was too far away from the class.

The teacher nodded and went back to teaching the uninterested class. She walked to the nearest supply closet, where she knew Blaine was. She didn't like this one so much (it smelled like pee), but it was better than nothing. She was so horny right now.

Brittany was pinned against the wall by her boyfriend's solid body, his erection pressing into her stomach, as soon as she entered. The light was turned on but it was still darker than in the hallways. Blaine seized her lips in a bruising kiss, his hands immediatly going under her skirt and pulling her panties down.

She knew this would be quick, but no less hot.

She quickly took of her panties before he scooped her up and pushed her against the wall with Brittany wrapping her legs around Blaine's waist. She knew that Blaine liked this position best besides her riding him.

His warm hand traced the inside of her thigh as he ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth. Blaine pulled away quickly to roll it up his huge cock before pressing it against her wet entrance. She ground down on it. Brittany hated it when he made her beg like this, whines escaping her throat. His hands were rough as they slid under her top and started kneading her breasts. She moaned louder the more he kneaded.

Blaine came closer and tucked her chin on her shoulder, kissing her deep and sliding in his tongue in her mouth before he brutally thrust into her. It was so different from the gentleness of his other actions, and it seemed to make everything more delicious to Brittany. She wailed in pleasure, moving up and down on his cock as she encouraged him to move faster and harder.

"Ah, Blaine! More!" She screamed. Brittany idly wondered if anyone could hear them from their classrooms. No one would care; it wasn't the first time they had been this loud and no teacher had ever bothered to come and stop them before.

"You're such a tease, Britt. Like it isn't enough torture to see you in that short skirt every day and now, with that crown on your head? You're my queen Brittany. You've been mine since last year and you'll never be no one else's." he said.

"Just you." She agreed. He was thrusting quickly, occaisonally brushing against her g-spot, sending stars in front of her eyes. Maybe this was why people liked stargazing so much.

"Love you." Blaine grunted in her ear. She moaned loudly in response, no longer able to do anything else. One of his hands left her breast and slid down to the front of her skirt. He flipped it over and brushed his hands against her clit. He knew exactly how she liked it: light touches and occasional flicks. She almost always got off solely from his cock in her pussy. She loved the feeling more than anything else.

She clenched around him just as brutally as he had thrust into her when she came. Blaine groaned in pleasure, trying to muffle the sound in her neck. Brittany shivered in pleasure as her aftershocks came to an end and knew that after a few more thrusts he was done for.

_3 hours later_

Blaine had just showered after a a football game.

They had won against West High Knigts and Blaine had made 5 touchdowns.

He had just changed into a white t-shirt, black jeans, his letterman jacket and aviator glasses when hist best bro Noah "Puck" Puckerman came up to him.

"Hey bro." Puck said.

"Hey Puck." Blaine said.

"Nice game as always, and 5 touchdowns. You beat your record today." Puck said.

"Same too you, yeah it was good and it helps when I have my girlfriend cheering me on." Blaine said.

"Tnx and I know what you mean." Puck said.

"Listen, I was just about to head out too see if Brittany's done in the cheerios locker room. Wanna come and see if Santana's done to?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, absolutely." Puck said.

They said goodbye to the guys on the team before they headed to the cheerios locker room.

They came to the cheerios locker room and it was Kitty who spotted them.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hey Kitty, do you know if Britt and San is ready?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, hey Britt, Santana. Blaine and Puck is here." Kitty yelled over to the two girls.

Brittany and Santana walked over to their boyfriends.

"Hi baby." Brittany said before she kissed him.

"Hey." Blaine said smiling.

"You played amazing out there baby." she said.

"Thanks baby, but I'm so hard, wanna get out of here and over to my place?" he asked.

"Yeah." Brittany said.

They walked out of the locking room with Brittany turning her head and smirking at the jealous cheerios, including Santana.

Brittany wasn't stupid. She knew that all of the girls in the school wanted Blaine. He was hot, the Quarterback of the football team and he gave awesome orgasms.

But she really didn't mind that they wanted her boyfriend, because she was the only one that got him and they were McKinley's king and queen.


End file.
